UnHeimliche Begegnung
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Was würde passieren, wenn ich persönlich auf Severus Snape himself treffe? Ein nicht besonders ernst gemeinter OneShot!


_Disclaimer: Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen und Orten gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling. Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

_Dieser One-Shot ist entstanden als Beitrag zu einem Wettbewerb auf profsnape.de, Motto: **„Was wäre wenn DU Severus Snape triffst?"**_

_Mich selbst als Protagonisten einer Story zu verwenden wäre mir ansonsten sicher nie in den Sinn gekommen und auch das Schreiben in der Ich-Form ist eigentlich nicht mein Ding – aber ich habe es trotzdem probiert! _;)

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

---

**(Un-)Heimliche Begegnung**

Es war wieder mal einer jener Abende, an denen ich das dringende Bedürfnis verspürte, der Enge unserer Wohnung zu entfliehen und bei einem Spaziergang meine Lungen und gleichermaßen mein Gehirn durchzulüften. Als ich die Haustür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, fiel mir das Atmen schon etwas leichter und die Gerüche des Spätsommerabends umschmeichelten kurz darauf meine Sinne wie ein betörendes Parfüm.

Mehr automatisch als bewusst schlugen meine Füße den Weg in Richtung des Waldes ein – weg von den allgegenwärtigen Geräuschen der Wohnsiedlung. Es bedurfte eindeutig der Stille, um darüber nachzudenken, was in meinem Leben schiefgelaufen war und was immer noch schief lief.

‚Reichlich deprimiert' war wohl die treffendste Beschreibung für meinen momentanen Zustand – die Wogen des Alltags schienen wieder einmal über meinem Kopf zusammenzuschlagen und mich verschlingen zu wollen.

Ich fühlte mich ausgepresst, wie die sprichwörtliche Zitrone, ruhelos und getrieben, wie der Hamster im Laufrad, stets gebend nach allen Seiten und nur selten empfangend – ich hatte zu funktionieren für meine Umwelt – PUNKT!

Die Menschen, mit denen ich mein Leben verbrachte - sei es nun im familiären, allgemein im privaten oder im beruflichen Bereich – schienen mich, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, aussaugen zu wollen wie die Vampire.

Was ich wollte, wurde nur selten gefragt und im Laufe der Jahre hatte ich sogar oft selbst vergessen, mich das zu fragen. Doch sie waren noch da, meine Träume, verborgen manchmal unter tausend anderen Gedanken – aber eindeutig vorhanden.

Ich hatte das Feld hinter den letzten Häusern der Siedlung überquert und nun fast den Waldrand erreicht. Die Sonne schien noch sehr warm für diesen Spätsommerabend und so war ich ganz froh, in den Schatten der Bäume eintauchen zu können. Im Wald schlug ich den direkten Weg zu dem kleinen Baggersee ein – ein Überbleibsel aus vergangenen Tagen, das mitsamt dem verfallenen, halb zugewucherten Gebäude eines alten, stillgelegten Kieswerks eine leicht schaurige Gruselfilm-Kulisse bot, zumindest für die Fantasie eines in dieser Richtung empfänglichen Menschen.

Ich hoffte schwer, dass an diesem Abend keine grölenden Jugendlichen dort herumlungerten – denn der Platz war ein beliebtes, wenn auch verbotenes Terrain für Grill- und Saufgelage.

Doch es empfing mich nur die Stille an dem kleinen See – eine Wohltat für meine strapazierten Nerven und für meinen Kopf, in dem noch immer jede Menge düstere Gedanken kursierten.

Als ich aus dem Schatten der Bäume trat und meinen Blick dem alten Kieswerk zuwandte, dessen Anblick im Abendlicht immer einen besonders schaurigen Touch hatte, war ich für einen Moment völlig geblendet von den Strahlen der tiefstehenden Sonne. Ich verlangsamte meinen Schritt und hielt schützend die Hand über die Augen.

Mein Herz blieb vor Schreck fast stehen, um gleich darauf in doppelt schnellem Tempo weiter zu schlagen, als ich eine Gestalt erblickte, die ein paar Schritte von mir entfernt reglos am Waldrand stand.

Ich konnte aufgrund des scharfen Kontrastes von Licht und Schatten, den das extreme Gegenlicht verursachte, keine Gesichtszüge oder sonstige Einzelheiten erkennen, aber die Silhouette kam mir seltsam vertraut vor.

„Wow – haben Sie mich aber erschreckt!", sagte ich versuchsweise und lächelte schief.

„Guten Abend!", sagte die Gestalt und als ich diese Stimme hörte lief mir eine Gänsehaut beträchtlichen Ausmaßes überall dorthin, wo der Mensch Haare hat.

Ich kannte diese Stimme, obwohl ich sie noch nie wirklich gehört hatte. Das dunkle Timbre fand tief in meiner Seele einen Widerhall, der den Schrecken dieses unheimlichen Erkennens völlig in den Hintergrund drängte. Einen Moment lang war ich völlig gefangen von dem unglaublichen Gefühl etwas gefunden zu haben, nach dem ich mich schon sehr lange gesehnt hatte.

Kurz darauf gewann mein logisches Denkvermögen wieder die Oberhand. Diese Stimme und auch der dazugehörige Mann gehörten nicht in diesen Wald, ja sie gehörten nicht einmal in diese Welt.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte ich reichlich atemlos.

„Du weißt, wer ich bin!", sagte der Mann sanft, dessen Gesicht sich immer noch im Schatten der Bäume verbarg.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Die Situation war so unwirklich und gleichzeitig so erschreckend real.

„Ich bin genau der, der du möchtest, dass ich bin", sagte der Mann, „nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Was tust du hier?", fragte ich, und bemerkte gleichzeitig mit dem Rest von gesundem Menschenverstand, der mir verblieben war, dass ich mich hier mit jemand unterhielt, der nicht existierte, außerhalb meiner zugegebenermaßen lebhaften Fantasie.

„Du hast mich gerufen!", sagte der Mann ruhig.

Ich fühlte mich mit einer Intensität zu diesem Menschen hingezogen, dass sich meine Beine schon fast selbstständig machen und auf ihn zugehen wollten - mein Restverstand jedoch lief Amok.

Was, wenn mich meine Sinne täuschten, das Wiedererkennen nur Einbildung war und gar ein verrückter und gemeingefährlicher Massenmörder vor mir stand.

‚MACH, DAS DU WEG KOMMST!', schrie mein Verstand.

‚GEH ZU IHM!", rief mein Bauchgefühl.

Ich konnte mich weder für das eine, noch für das andere entscheiden, darum blieb ich stehen, wie angewachsen.

Der Mann schien meine Unentschlossenheit zu bemerken.

„Wem traust du nicht?", sagte er leise. „Mir, oder dir selbst?"

„Du existierst gar nicht!", stieß ich hervor.

„Komm her und überzeuge dich vom Gegenteil", sagte der Mann samtig und es schoss mir durch den Kopf, dass ich es nie für möglich gehalten hatte, die Stimme, die dieses von mir häufig verwendete Adjektiv tatsächlich zu hundert Prozent verdiente, jemals wirklich zu hören.

Zögernd machte ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Der Mann blieb abwartend stehen und das war auch gut so, denn wäre er auf mich zugekommen, hätte ich vermutlich doch noch die Flucht ergriffen.

Der zweite Schritt fiel schon leichter und nachdem ich auch beim Näherkommen keine bedrohliche Ausstrahlung feststellen konnte, kratzte ich all meinen Mut zusammen und trat etwa zwei Meter von ihm entfernt ebenfalls in den Schatten der Bäume.

Ich hielt immer noch die Hand vor die Augen, die ich zum Schutz vor der Sonne erhoben hatte, und wagte kaum sie dort wegzunehmen. Seltsamerweise war es nicht Angst, die mich davon abhielt, sondern die Befürchtung, sein Aussehen würde nicht ganz meinen Erwartungen entsprechen, oder mich gar enttäuschen.

Aber schließlich siegte doch die Neugier und ich sah ihn an.

Sein Anblick hatte in etwa die selbe Wirkung auf mich, wie vorher schon die Stimme – ich wusste, ich hatte diesen Mann noch nie zuvor gesehen, und doch war er mir so vertraut, als würde ich ihn schon mein ganzes Leben lang kennen.

Und selbst wenn sein Gesicht mir keinen so deutlichen Aufschluss darüber gegeben hätte – die seltsame Kleidung, die er trug hätten die letzten Zweifel beseitigt. Vor mir stand eindeutig Severus Snape, der Zaubertränkemeister.

Er hatte zugegebenermaßen nicht wenig Ähnlichkeit mit einem gewissen englischen Schauspieler, aber er war nicht der Snape, den ich auf der Kinoleinwand bewundert hatte.

Vielmehr schien es so, als wäre er die fleischgewordene Gestalt aus meiner Fantasie – und zwar bis ins Detail.

Ganz kurz befiel mich der Gedanke, ob er wirklich in JEDEM Detail meiner Traumvorstellung entsprach – ich rief mich aber umgehend wieder zur Ordnung.

Der Mann – Snape – hatte wohl irgendwie gespürt, was mir da durch den Kopf gegangen war, denn er grinste mich amüsiert an.

„Ich sagte doch – ich bin genau so, wie du mich möchtest", sagte er schmunzelnd.

„WOW!", war das einzige, das mir darauf einfiel.

Als die Sprachlosigkeit ein wenig nachließ und mein Verstand anfing, wieder innerhalb normaler Parameter zu arbeiten, kamen mir gewisse Zweifel an meiner Wahrnehmung.

„Okay – du entsprichst dem Mann, den ich in meiner Fantasie erschaffen habe – nur du bist nicht real", sagte ich und kam mir unendlich blöd dabei vor, denn wenn er nicht real war, mit wem zum Teufel unterhielt ich mich dann?

„Wer weiß denn schon, was real ist und was nicht?", sagte er leise lächelnd. „Vielleicht gibt es eine parallele Wirklichkeit – nämlich die, die du ‚Traum' nennst und vielleicht gilt dort das, was du Realität nennst als Traumwelt."

„Ein Paralleluniversum?", fragte ich ungläubig, aber ich konnte nicht abstreiten, dass dieser Gedanke etwas Reizvolles hatte. Außerdem kam es mir so vor, als ob mein Gesprächspartner für einen kurzen Moment Ähnlichkeit mit einem gewissen Jean Luc Picard bekam – was einem die Einbildung doch manchmal für Streiche spielen konnte.

Er gab mir keine Antwort, sondern lächelte mich nur an.

„Warum lächelst du so viel, das ist doch ganz untypisch für dich?", fragte ich neugierig. Ein paar Fangfragen konnten ja wohl nicht schaden.

„Weil du es magst", sagte er und lächelte weiter.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte ich aufmüpfig.

„Ich spüre es!", sagte er schlicht.

„Und wenn ich etwas anderes will?", bohrte ich weiter.

„Probier es doch aus", forderte er mich auf.

„Hm..." ich senkte den Kopf und dachte ganz intensiv an Snape, als einen bösartigen, zynischen Mistkerl.

Als ich den Blick hob, traf mich beinahe der Schlag. Der Typ der mich da anstarrte, war zwar eindeutig noch der selbe wie gerade eben, aber die bedrohliche Aura die er verströmte war erschreckend – ganz abgesehen von dem kalten Blick und der furchteinflößenden Mimik. Unwillkürlich machte ich einen Schritt rückwärts, während sich die Haare auf meiner Haut um die besten Stehplätze stritten.

„Okay – das reicht!", rief ich. „LÄCHLE!"

Er lächelte nicht nur – er lachte! Offensichtlich amüsierte sich der nichtreale Auswuchs meiner Fantasie erheblich über mein erschrockenes Gesicht.

„Das war nicht lustig", sagte ich streng. „Heb dir das mal lieber für Hermine auf!"

Seine Belustigung verwandelte sich umgehend in Melancholie.

„Hermine!", seufzte er. „Das ist auch so ein Thema!"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Sie ist ja wirklich lieb und nett und so gescheit, nahezu perfekt - aber sie ist einfach so furchtbar jung", sagte er naserümpfend. „Kannst du dir nicht wieder mal was anderes ausdenken?"

„Ich finde du und Hermine passt toll zusammen", sagte ich leicht beleidigt. „Wer würde _dir_ denn so vorschweben, hm?"

Er legte die Stirn in Falten und ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich in die Ferne schweifen.

„Lupin vielleicht?", sagte er schulterzuckend.

„WAS?" Ich sah ihn mit was aufgerissenen Augen an.

„War nur ein Scherz!", sagte er grinsend. „Sprout ist toll!" fuhr er mit völlig ernstem Gesichtsausdruck fort. „Sie hat so was Mütterliches!"

„Du willst mich verarschen!", sagte ich.

„Ja!", sagte er und sein Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur unwiderstehlicher. „Dann eben Narzissa Malfoy!"

„Die ist verheiratet", gab ich zu bedenken.

„Na und – wen stört das?", fragte er leichthin.

„Manche Leute schon", sagte ich grinsend. „Stehst du wirklich auf Narzissa?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", gab er zu.

„Also – nun sag schon! Was für eine Frau würde dich interessieren?", sagte ich hartnäckig.

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen begann er nun, mir eine Unmenge Merkmale und Eigenschaften aufzuzählen, die im einzelnen hier wiederzugeben, den Rahmen dieser Kurzgeschichte zu sehr strapazieren würden.

„Aber so eine Frau gibt es nicht in Hogwarts", sagte ich streng, nachdem er seine Auflistung beendet hatte.

„Aber hier in diesem Wald", sagte er schelmisch.

„Ich?", hauchte ich fassungslos.

„Wer sonst? Schließlich bin ich ja _deiner_ Fantasie entsprungen", meinte er.

„Launisch, leicht reizbar und etwas zynisch?", sagte ich säuerlich, drei der vielen Attribute wiederholend, die er vorhin genannt hatte und die mir als Negativbeispiele in Erinnerung geblieben waren.

„Willst du etwa abstreiten, dass du das bist?", fragte er amüsiert?

„Na das fragt gerade der richtige", brummte ich zurück.

„Siehst du – wir passen perfekt zusammen", sagte er und grinste.

„Klasse!", sagte ich ironisch. „Geh'n wir zu dir oder zu mir?"

„Ich muss dahin zurück gehen, wo ich hergekommen bin", sagte er geheimnisvoll und sah mich mit seinen dunklen Augen so durchdringend an, dass mir ganz schwummrig wurde.

„Wann?", fragte ich leise.

„Bald!", sagte er.

Ich sah ihn traurig an.

„Du bist nicht allein – ich bin immer bei dir", sagte er sanft.

„Ja, aber nur in meinen Gedanken, nicht in der Realität – ich meine in _dieser_ Realität", seufzte ich.

„Genau – darum bin ich ja auch so pflegeleicht", sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Ja - da ist was dran!", gab ich zu.

„Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun, bevor ich gehe", fragte er fürsorglich. „Vielleicht noch mal böse kucken, damit du mich nicht so vermisst?", fügte er hinzu, während seine Augenbrauen in dieser unnachahmlichen Art nach oben wanderten.

„Untersteh dich!", sagte ich schnell. „Aber da wäre schon etwas, was du für mich tun könntest", fuhr ich dann zögernd fort.

„Nämlich?", fragte er.

„Nimm mich in die Arme!", sagte ich leise. „Geht das?"

„Wenn du daran glaubst, dann geht es", sagte er ernst.

Zögernd machte ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Worauf wartest du?", fragte er lächelnd und breitete die Arme aus.

Da warf ich die letzen Zweifel über Bord und ging zu ihm.

Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl! Als seine Arme mich umfingen fühlte ich mich leicht und frei – und gleichzeitig wunderbar geborgen, so glücklich, dass die Sorgen, mit denen ich hierher gekommen war nur noch wie ein schwacher Dunstschleier am Horizont meines Bewusstseins hingen.

„Leb wohl, meine Geliebte!", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und drückte mich fester an sich.

Ich schloss die Augen und spürte dem Gefühl nach, das seine Hände auf meinem Rücken hinterließen und die Berührung seiner Wange an meiner, inhalierte tief den aufregend fremden und doch vertrauten Geruch. Nach und nach, ganz langsam, wurden diese Eindrücke schwächer, um sich schließlich ganz zu verflüchtigen, doch anstatt Enttäuschung darüber zu verspüren machte sich eine tiefe Dankbarkeit in mir breit - ich fühlte mich ausgeglichen und von großer Zuversicht erfüllt.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Severus!", sagte ich leise.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, war ich allein.

---ENDE---

----

_Und wer nun immer noch nicht auf der Schmalzspur ausgerutscht ist, der kann mir gerne ein Review hinterlassen – ich freu' mich drüber:D_


End file.
